Gale (Djinni)
"Blast enemies with a wind strike." Location -ed boulder right beside it does not need to be there, because Gale will not try to flee anyway).]] Gale is located in the deeper, later part of the optional Treasure Isle dungeon that is accessible only with the Lift Psynergy that comes with Isaac's party when they join late in The Lost Age. Gale is in a particularly large room with several Lift-able boulders, presented as a puzzle just like the puzzle in Shaman Village Cave that rewards you with the Mercury Djinni Eddy. What is often not realized by players, though, is that Gale does not require to be "trapped" by a boulder that has been Lifted up (as pictured) because it will not try to get away via the space to its right even if the space is empty; all you need to do is to reach it and you will engage in the battle. As an opponent Statistically, Gale has 980 HP, 92 PP, 309 Attack, 97 Defense, 277 Agility, and 31 Luck. Like all other Jupiter Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Jupiter-based attacks with a Jupiter power rating of 125. Whorl can use the following battle commands: *'Spark Plasma': Used 100 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that strikes the party repeatedly with a barrage of purplish-white lightning bolts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 180 and a range of 7. It consumes 37 of the user’s PP. *'Tempest': Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes four large, electrically charged tornadoes to cycle through the positions of the party of Adepts, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 160 and a range of 5. This consumes 27 of its user's PP. *'Destruct Ray': Used 35 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes an array of thick purple lightning bolts to thoroughly assault the party, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 150 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 21 of its user's PP. *'Sonic Slash': Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that shoots out a large purple air swath at each Adept, dealing a Jupiter-based attack with a power rating of 120 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 20 of its user's PP. *'Attack': Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Jupiter-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee': Used 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Gale yields 1197 EXP and 756 Coins, and the Gale Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Venus Djinni like Geode, its rewards increase to 1556 EXP and 982 Coins. By the time you get to Gale, you should have acquired the Sol Blade, a weapon with an Unleash that could very well defeat Gale in one blow. So, Gale should be extremely easy to get in one turn even without the help of any summoning. Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance | Category:Monsters with low Venus resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 10, base Agility by 5, and base Luck by 3. When Gale's battle effect is used, a holographic image of a Jupiter Djinni appears and pushes the target away from the party using a projected whirlwind of purple energy extremely visually similar to that of Whorl. It deals a Jupiter-based attack equal in power to the user's normal physical attack with an additional 60 damage points added to the result, provided its chance to instantly remove the target from the battle does not kick in. When the target is removed from the battle, the battle text reports "Enemy was blown far away!", and if that was the only enemy in the battle, the battle immediately ends without any EXP or Coin rewards; otherwise, the enemy's sprite will instantly disappear, and the battle continues with the remaining enemies on the field. You will not get the EXP or Coin rewards from the enemy that was blown away, just for enemies that you actually fell. Ability analysis While Gale is the only Djinni that can remove a target from a battle as opposed to felling it instantly like Whorl, this is exactly why Gale is not a good Djinni at all to ever use; Felling your enemies is infinitely preferable over forcing them out of the battle because you then get EXP and coin rewards for your trouble. The 60 added damage points Gale offers is matched by the Jupiter Djinni Smog anyway, and they are both outperformed in damage terms by the Jupiter Djinni Squall at the endgame (which also has the very desirable Stun status condition). What's even worse about Gale is that it cannot even be relied on to remove an enemy from the battle because that secondary effect only applies based on a chance. However, the Djinni may be very useful in Battle Mode, where EXP and coins are not counted. Since the only goal of Battle Mode is to end the battle with your party still intact, forcing a potentially tough monster out to end the battle would be extremely beneficial. The somewhat high damage would also help should the effect not work on the monster. Obviously, Gale is still a poor choice to use in the game itself. Name Origin A gale is a strong blast of wind. Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Djinn that increase Luck Category:Offensive Djinn Category:Jupiter-based offenses Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age